O Pior Natal
by Mary-neechan
Summary: “...para dançar na frente de um monte e homens esfomeados por uma seção “daquilo”. O que mais poderia sair errado?” .:Kiba centred:. .:OC, OOC:. .:Dedicado a Quartzo Cristal e .Neko ' Lela.:. .:Terceira de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal), OC (Other Character, ou seja, uma pessoa que o autor referido nos Direitos Autorais **não** inventou (ou inventou e somente mencionou)) e Crossdressing (ou seja, um garoto se vestindo de garota ou uma garota se vestindo de garoto).

**Pares:** KibaxOC(Lela), KibaLela.

**Comentários Iniciais:** A terceira vai para .Neko ' Lela. (mais uma pessoa que vive mudando de Nickname n.n)**,** minha melhor amiga, pessoa com quem convivo quase todos os dias, e conheço pessoalmente. E também para Quartzo Cristal, que adora sequer ouvir falar de homem vestido de mulher n.n Muito mais rápido do que o normal, né? Sim, eu liguei o acelerador e dei a partida! Nada a ver com o meu irmão do meu lado jogando Need For Speed XD A fanfiction de hoje é de humor, levíssima, com OC e OOC, Kiba centred, e crossdressing. E, novidade, até eu apareço nessa fanfic o.o Provavelmente vai ser a única com esse humor bastante latente e com uso de emoticons nas frases. Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

-

**O Pior Natal**

-

Era, certamente, o pior natal de sua vida! Kiba tinha a vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede, até que perdesse a consciência. Para começar o "maravilhoso" natal, acordara com Shino sentado encima de si, e jogando água na sua cara. Com um amigo assim, francamente, não se precisa de inimigos. Depois, indo ao banheiro, tropeçou no pano de chão que ficava na porta, e caiu de bunda no azulejo frio do banheiro. Por fim, ao levantar, bateu com a cabeça na maçaneta – não lhe pergunte como. Para acabar com seu dia, sua mãe e irmã foram para uma convenção de animais realizada todo o natal – que, por sinal, Kiba nunca foi e achara que iria aquele ano, esperando por aquilo meses a fio -, e não lhe levaram porque Shino abriu a boca para falar que eles tinham uma missão Rank A naquele dia. Depois, no treino da manhã, Hinata lhe acertou as costelas de mau jeito e lhe mandou para o hospital, com falta de ar e uma costela fraturada. Ficou internado até a tarde, quando Kurenai anunciou a missão. E qual era a missão? Simples, eles tinham que investigar o tráfico de drogas em uma cidade perto, sendo Shino um guarda-costas, Hinata o barman – sim, ela terá que se vestir de homem – e Kiba uma prostituta. UMA PROSTITUTA!!!

O detalhe de Hinata não ser a prostituta e Kiba sim, era que Hinata desmaiaria de vergonha quando tivesse que dançar numa pista, sendo quase dissecada viva por um monte de homens que não viam uma mulher seminua à séculos. Shino simplesmente não sabia dançar, então não iria. Kiba, por azares do destino, sabia dançar razoavelmente e não desmaiaria se homens lhe olhassem descaradamente – na verdade, era provável que os matasse. Definitivamente, Kiba acordara com dois pés esquerdos naquele dia. Perdera um evento que esperava à tempos, estava todo dolorido, passaria o natal sozinho, e teria que fazer um henge e virar mulher para dançar na frente de um monte de homens esfomeados por uma seção "daquilo". O que mais poderia sair errado?

* * *

- Lela, se você não se apressar, eu vou sem você! - de um quarto, gritava uma mulher morena de olhos castanhos, extremamente irritada. A pele era pálida, e usava uma roupa de executivo, preta.

- Puts, ô estresse, hein! - a dita cuja estava pronta, finalmente. Tinha cabelos negros ondulados, e olhos negros. A pele era bronzeada, e usava um terno executivo... Amarelo? o.o'

- Ui, arrasando mulhé XD – por que aquilo? Basicamente, a outra estava vestida como um homem. Na verdade, as duas estavam. E eram homens extremamente pegáveis (XD).

- Se eu soubesse assoviar, eu assoviava i.i

- Cala a boca e vamo'bora, que a gente tá atrasada ò.Ó

- Tá na TPM, mina? XD

- ¬¬

- Eta humor do caramba ¬¬

- Tá, você sabe o que fazer, não?

- Uhun, eu não sou burra -.-'

- Tá, revisando... ¬¬

- Eu tenho que pegar alguma prostituta e arranjar nomes XD

- Nomes de quê? n.n

- Dos cachorrinhos do abrigo lá perto? #.#

- Não ¬¬

- Dos 102 Dálmatas? #.#

- Não ¬¬#

- Dos componentes da Ordem da Fênix? #;;#

- Não – bate com a mão na testa.

- Num deu i.i

- Dos tipos de droga que vende lá, ô pessoa inteligente ¬¬

- Eu suspeitei desde o princípio \n.n/

- E também dos envolvidos no esquema de drogas e armas -.-'

- Eu também sabia disso n.n

- Então vamos ¬¬

- E a gente não pode passar lá no festival dos cachorrinhos não? #.#

- Não ¬¬

- Só um pouquinho? ó.ò

- Não ¬¬ - veia na testa.

- Você só diz "não"? ú.ú

- Não XD

- Mary é um ser estranho -.-'

* * *

Kiba estava... Ridículo. Pelo menos na visão dele. Seu henge era de uma versão feminina de si, usando uma saia curtíssima e preta, podendo ser considerada pouco maior do que um cinto largo. Uma meia arrastão vinha desde dentro da saia até esconder-se dentro do sapato de salto alto vermelho. A camisa era mais um top do que camisa em si, vermelha como o sapato. Era tão pegada ao corpo que Kiba mal conseguia se mexer direito. Maquiagem parecida à de gótico no rosto, e estava feito o look. E, puts, ele tinha peitos!

Hinata tinha usado um henge também, e parecia um Neji de cabelo azul escuro. "Ela" usava uma calça e uma camisa social, e sapatos lustrosos. Shino só colocara um terno preto. Em exceção de Kurenai, ele foi o mais sortudo. Kurenai apenas assistiria, então estava com as mesmas roupas de sempre.

- Alguém lá encima deve me odiar ¬¬

- Pense pelo lado bom! Hoje você com certeza desencalha XD

- Ku-Kurenai-san, não fale assim com o Ki-Kiba-kun ó///ò

- Valeu Hinata e.e

- Hunf, vamos u.u

* * *

- Cara, como os homens conseguem usar isso? X.x

- Sei lá :D

- Pinica e.e

- Uhun e.e

- Ai ai, qual das "mulheres da vida" você escolhe?

- Sei lá, a loira? - aponta uma loira.

- Não, dizem que loira é burra então essa aí não sabe nem dois mais dois, imagina se conhece o "esquema" e.e

- E que tal... aquela? - aponta pra Kiba.

- Confere n.n

* * *

- Alguém lá encima realmente me odeia – Kiba estava... dançando no palco, junto com outras "mulheres que dão pra receber", e sendo despido mentalmente pelos homens à sua volta – Puts, ninguém merece ¬¬

- Nossa, essa aí vai me dar dindin – dizia o dono do "estabelecimento de entretenimento impróprio para menores de 18 anos", rindo feliz da vida. Provavelmente um parente perdido do Kakuzu.

O Inuzuka dançava, tentando esquecer que tinha um monte de homem botando a mão na bainha da saia para colocar dinheiro, quando...

- PERA AÊ, NA BUNDA NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! ò.Ó#

...Passaram a mão na bunda dele XD

E o cara saiu dali, fulo e chispando raios, e um pouco mais rico pelas "gorjetas".

- E lá se foi o meu saquinho de dinheiro ambulante mimimimimi i.i

* * *

Lela estava encima de uma árvore de jaca, quando Kiba passou.

- É ela! E agora, como eu arranjo informação? e.e

Kiba nem percebeu que ela estava ali, já iria para um lugar afastado e desfaria o henge quando...

... Enfiou o pé na jaca, literalmente XD

- Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda e sente que deveria ter se afogado com a própria saliva durante o soninho de beleza? Pois é, esse é um deles ¬¬ Beleza, agora eu tô falando sozinho ¬¬²

- Tá não XD

- Hã? - Kiba olhou para cima, e...

... Lela se desequilibrou, escorregou numa jaca, e caiu com tudo encima de Kiba. A Jaqueira balançou, e mais umas dez jacas caíram encima dos dois. Resultado: Kiba e Lela nocauteados.

* * *

- Q-Que tr-triste f-fim, K-Ki-Kiba-kun e L-Le-Lela-ch-chan es-esmaga-gados p-por u-umas ja-jacas – Hinata tentava falar, mas gaguejava mais do que de costume.

- Puts, sabe qual o emprego perfeito pra você? ¬¬ - Mary tinha se juntado ao grupo ao ver sua amiga amassada por um monte de jacas.

- Q-Qua-Qual? - Hinata perguntou, ainda chorando.

- Vendedora de livros de porta em porta. Você só diz "quer comprar ou quer que eu leia?" e pronto XD

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ t_t

- Pra chorar ela não gagueja ¬¬

- O importante agora é: será que eles estão vivos? - Kurenai perguntou.

- Sei lá, mas já aviso que não pago o caixão do Kiba u.u

- Shino des...desgraçado, com amigo assim não se precisa de inimigo ¬¬ - Kiba "ressuscitou".

- E o morto-vivo ressuscitou e pegou a gagueira da Hinata XD – aquela foi Mary.

- Não fala assim do Kiba! - Lela acordou.

- Xi, parece que rolou um "papo cabeça" entre os dois, do tipo cabeça de Lela batendo com tudo na cabeça do Kiba quando caiu XD

- Por favor, eu quero dormir até amanhã, ô dia terrível i.i

- É mesmo. Eu queria ir tanto na exposição dos cachorrinhos i.i

- Você gosta de cachorros? #.#

- Uhun #.#

- Nyaaaaaa \o/

- Nyaaaaaa \o/ - os dois se abraçam, chorando de EMOção.

- Tá aí, o cachorro encontrou sua cara metade ¬¬ - Shino saiu andando.

- Cê vai pra onde, Shino? - Kurenai perguntou.

- Sinceramente, não sou pago pra morrer de diabetes ¬¬

- Eu também não – Mary foi embora com Shino.

- E a missão? o.ô

- E-Eu t-ti-tive u-uma i-i-idéia, K-Ku-Kurenai-sen-sen-sensei n///n

- Desde que você não fique falando/gaguejando na minha frente ¬¬

* * *

Hinata estava encima do palco, com a Bíblia na mão.

- Q-Que-Querem f-fa-falar d-do es-esquema de dro-drogas o-ou p-p-p-p-p-p-pre-pre-preferem que e-eu le-leia?

- FALAMOS TUDO X.x

- Desde que ela não fale "preferem" na minha frente de novo, eu falo qualquer coisa e.e Por favor, é tortura X.x – falou o pobre dono do estabelecimento para "diversão", o primo do Kakuzu.

- "E não é que a idéia da Mary-san deu certo?" 8D

* * *

- Atchin! e.e - Mary espirrou.

- Saúde ¬¬

- Nossa, com essa cara parece que tá desejando é que eu me estrebuche no chão, isso sim ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

* * *

- P-Pr-Pronto n.n De-Dep-Depois eu fa-falo c-com v-você s-sobre o e-es-esquema n.n

- Não, não fala não o.o – cara de terror por parte de Kurenai – Você vai escrever, isso sim o.o Eu ouvi a "conversa", você é pior do que o Ibiki em tortura psicológica, Hinata o.o

- Fa-Faço o q-que p-p-p-p-po-posso n.n

- Nunca mais fale "posso" na minha frente X.x Na verdade, nunca mais sequer fale na minha frente e.e aprenda a língua de sinais, é bem útil n.n

- t_t

* * *

Era completamente estranha a sintonia que existia entre Kiba e Lela. Os dois eram quase iguais: gostavam de cachorro, tinham bom humor, gostavam de cachorro, gostavam de doces, gostavam de cachorro, eram algo delinquentes, gostavam de cachorro, tinham como melhores amigos dois seres sem um pingo de humor, gostavam de cachorro, tinham animais de estimação, e, ah, também gostavam de cachorro!

Tanta foi a química entre eles que Kiba convidou Lela para passar uma temporada em Konoha. A mulher foi apenas deixar o relatório da missão, que foi concluída por Hinata, na vila oculta do país da água. Os dois acabaram por passar o natal juntos. Mary ficou com o resto do time 8, que tirou seu time de campo quando viu que os dois tinham uma amizade tão colorida quanto um arco-íris. Incrível o que podia acontecer em um dia...

Bem, talvez aquele não fosse o pior natal de todos, mas sim o primeiro de muitos que viriam, com um novo membro na família. Agora, as histórias dos natais a seguir, são outras histórias...

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**luciaalmeida**

**Comentário:**

eu gostei, ficou legal

eu conheço essa piada de guagueira uahuahuahuah é hilária

é assim

o padre queria que as pessoas que vendessem biblias vendessem de casa em casa  
entao essas pessoas foram, mais o que o padre nao entendia é como um gago conseguia vender as biblias tao rapidamente entao perguntou- meu filho,como voce consegue vender tantas biblias?  
o gagi responde(vou colocar a forma normal,odeio gagueira)

- eu perguntava, o senhor vai levar ou quuer que eu leia para voce?

até que o natal do kiba nao foi tao ruim assim, ele até arrumou uma namorada

**Resposta da Autora:**

De onde tu acha que eu tirei a piada? XD justamente daí e.e eu achei muito a cara da Hinata n.n ela é meio gaga mesmo XD Hina-chan do mal, pior que o Ibiki e.e bah, eu me atirava da janela se estivesse lá XD tem razão, tio Kiba tá chorando por nada n.n mas eu acabei com ele no começo e.e tadinho, se vestir de mulher não é mara XD kissus!

* * *

**.Neko ' Lela.**

**Comentário:**

Nossa, ficou demais! #3#

Meunão nega ser minha melhor amiga, nem eu teria me feito mais perfeitamente igualmim mesma (?) ô.ô

Ainda bem que eu sou discreta, se não daria tudo errado nsa ao u.u (Discreta? Acho mesmo que aguma jaca bateu com força na minha cabeça)

Adorei nee-chan, ficou super engraçada ;D

Nem preciso dizer que amey s2  
Ainda mais por passar o Natal com meu Inu-kun no final s2²

Mas acho que você esqueceu de comentar que eu e o Kiba gostamos de cachorros ;DD

Te amo nee-chan, Kissus da Lela minha coisa linda

**Resposta da Autora:**

- EMOcionada - uia i.i primeira vez que você elogia uma fic minha assim i.i de certo porque é pra você XD pena que a Quartzo não veio ler i.i você avisa pra ela? Claro Lela, a discrição é seu sobrenome ¬.¬ (sim, cair de uma jaqueira e ser esmagada por jacas é o mor da discrição XD) Quis matar o Kiba e tudo... (quem passa o natal com você sou eu ò.Ó) mas deu tudo certo e houve final feliz XD eu acabei passando meu natalzinho com o Shino XD Shino é MARA XD Sim, eu esqueci, cabeça a minha, não? "Era completamente estranha a sintonia que existia entre Kiba e Lela. Os dois eram quase iguais: gostavam de cachorro, tinham bom humor, gostavam de cachorro, gostavam de doces, gostavam de cachorro, eram algo delinquentes, gostavam de cachorro, tinham como melhores amigos dois seres sem um pingo de humor, gostavam de cachorro, tinham animais de estimação, e, ah, também gostavam de cachorro!" não diz nada n.n - derrete - nya essa fic tá me trazendo muito elogio #.# o do moon foi tão lindo #.# e agora... #;;# Ti amu tb i.i - pausa para choro EMOcionado - Kissus! n.n

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

wa mary ta demais #-#  
desculpa a demora, eu to gripada DENOVO e to morrendo em cima do teclado  
eu acho que vou voltar a dormir e.e  
mais sua fic ta demais, eu te amo minha escritora preferida #-#  
que bom que esta adiantada, eu fico tentando imaginar o que vai ser no proximo capitulo e.e  
continua  
kissus  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, que bom que gostou n.n Credo, morrendo encima do teclado? X.x meus pêsames o.o eu tava com dor de garganta, mas já passou e.e dor de garganta no verão é estranho X.x arigatoooooo n//n - EMOcionada com o elogio - Cara, tô tão feliz com os eu te amo #.# essas oneshots têm poucos reviews, mas todos os reviews têm uma qualidade maior que o normal e.e Eu também te amo, minha leitora adorada #.# próximo capítulo posto hoje, daqui a pouquinho, é só arrumar o texto e deixar bonitinho n.n gostou da nova aparência das minhas fics? Fica até melhor de ler e.e melhor que a desordem de antes XD kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"Era uma fórmula estranha, especial, mas certamente incomum. Quem sabe fosse a fórmula da felicidade." _

_"A Fórmula da Felicidade"_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Basicamente, me deu um momento de tosqueira e eu fiz isso XD mas também tinha que dar um presente pra Neko-chan, então caiu em bom momento. Agora, me colocar na fic foi estranho, apesar de eu não ser principal e.e kissus, espero que tenham gostado! E mandem reviews! Façam uma autora baka feliz :D


End file.
